Instante Magico
by Kanelogui
Summary: La vida de Sam se ve afectada, todo por pasar unos cuantos segundos hablando con el chico mas popular de Amity Park mi primer Shot a esta pareja :D comenten


_**One-shot:**_

_**El instante mágico**_

Un día en la escuela de Casper High, una chica llamada Samantha, reposaba en un árbol leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Ella no tenía muchas amistades por ser algo… diferente. Era una chica gótica.  
Un día, un chico llamado Daniel Fenton, mejor conocido como Danny por la mayoría de todos los estudiantes, se acerco a Samantha.

-Hola, tu eres Samantha Manson ¿verdad?- Por un momento parecía que ella no respondería, pero después de unos segundos, levanto la vista de su libro para mirar a Danny.

-Oh, me estás hablando a mí. Sí, soy Samantha, pero solo dime Sam.- Dijo algo sorprendida.

-De acuerdo "Sam" y… ¿Por qué te sorprende que alguien te hable?- Pregunto algo incrédulo.

-La verdad, todos prefieren alejarse de mí, como si fuera una especie de repelente contra insectos.- Dijo como si eso fuera normal.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Dijo sentándose junto a ella. La chica comenzó a hartarse un poco

-Bueno, si no lo has notado, soy una chica gótica, y las demás se portan como "niñitas dulces y tiernas", yo soy una criatura de la noche, así que no soy tierna.- Volvió su vista al libro.

-Todos tenemos un poco de todo.

-Yo no soy tierna.- Le replico con tono serio y un poco amistoso, pero el chico ignoro eso.

-Y hablando de otro cosa ¿no tienes amigos?- La chica volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Pues… no, como te dije, todos huyen de mi, excepto los góticos.- Menciono sin darle importancia.

-Yo seré tu amigo.- Le dijo tratando de ser amistoso.

-¿Tu? ¿En serio?- Se sorprendió, aunque también estaba feliz de ello.

-Claro.

-Y esperas que me emocione porque el chico más popular de la escuela, Danny Fenton, también conocido como el "chico fantasma Danny Phantom", es mi nuevo amigo.

-No, solo espero que confíes en mi como amigo y tomes confianza de los demás, y que los demás te tomen confianza.- Se escucho el timbre.- Bien, ahora debo ir a clases, te veré en la salida.- Dicho esto, se levanto del árbol y se dirigió hacia su salón de clases.

Después de ese día, de ese instante que pareció ser mágico, la vida de Samantha, ahora conocida como Sam por todas las chicas y chicos de Casper High, cambio totalmente, fue mucho más sociable, salía con otras chicas al cine o a cualquier otro lugar, incluso a la librería favorita de Sam, donde varios chicos encontraron unos libros excelentes, los profesores la tomaban más en serio, pero a pesar de toda esa popularidad, Sam nunca olvido al amigo que la ayudo, Danny. Siempre se veían en el parque, en casa de Sam, en casa de Danny y ella lo ayudaba a capturar fantasmas, que, para ser nueva en eso, era muy buena.

_-¿Quién diría que solo unos minutos con una persona cambiaria tu vida?-_ se decía Sam, y aunque disfrutaba todo eso, pensaba que solo era un sueño, y que tarde o temprano despertaría, pero no seria así, era la realidad, aunque un poco imposible de creer que de una chica gótica rechazada por todo el mundo, en un segundo, sería una de las personas más populares.

Ella no dejo de ser quien era, porque sabía que a Danny le agradaba que fuera ella misma, y es mejor ser quien eres y no ser alguien falso, así la gente te identifica y sabe que eres una persona real.

Un dia Sam se encontraba en el receso con una nueva amiga que habia hecho, Valerie

-Entonces ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo el sábado?- Le pregunto a la gotica.

-No me gusta mucho ir de compras.- Dijo Sam tratando de evitar poner cara de asco.- Ademas, quede con Danny ir a ayudarlo con su tarea de literatura.- Busco una excusa. Su amiga le creyo, o al menos eso parecía.

-De acuerdo, ya no debes ocultar eso mucho mas ¿Qué te traes con Danny Fenton?- Le pregunto con sonrisa picara. Al notarla asi se sonrojo un poco.

-Nada, solo somos amigos.- Respondio ella, pero no podía controlar el sonrojo que tenia-_¿Por qué me sonrojo?-_ Se decía a si misma.

-Aja.- Expreso sin creerle.- ¿Y entonces para que te sonrojas?- Le replico sin dejar de hacer notar su sonrojo.

-No estoy sonrojada.- Estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate.

-Si lo que tu digas.- Dijo ya sin prestarle atención.- Mira aquí viene Danny.

Sam volteo, pero se dio cuenta que era otra de las trampas de su amiga.

-Vez como si te gusta.- Aun tenia sonrisa de victoria.

Se acerco Jazz a la conversación.

-Hola chicas ¿De que hablan?- Pregunto alegremente.

-De que Sam es novia de tu pequeño hermano.- Dijo haciendo caso omiso de la reacción de la gotica.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto intrigada, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no es cierto.- Respondio Sam recuperando el tono normal de su piel.- Son solo cosas que Valerie dice para fastidiar.

-Pero harian linda pareja.- Dijo la mayor de los Fenton.

-Ay Jazz que cosas dices.- Decia Sam en tono de burla, pero la nombrada solo se limito a verla seriamente.

Despues las dos chicas no-goticas intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

El sábado fuen un dia normal para Sam. Danny y ella fueron al parque a pasar el rato y estudiar. Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, ambos leían el mismo libro.

_Si Valerie, seguramente algún dia tendras la razón_- Decia Sam sarcásticamente para sus adentros, de repente volteo a ver a Danny, y una extraña sensación la envolvió.- _No, eso seria imposible, el es mi mejor amigo, no podría arruinar nuestra amistad por "ese sentimiento"-_ Danny volteo a verla y la gotica rápidamente desvio su mirada hacia su libro.

_Hace tiempo nos hicimos amigos… yo no podría traicionarla con estos sentimientos que me envuelven casi desde que la conoci.- _Se decía a si mismo el chico, observando tiernamente a la chica, que volteo a verlo y este desvio su mirada hacia el libro. Despues la chica volvió a su libro. –_No puedo evitarlo, a veces quisiera deshacerme de este sentimiento._

Asi seguían estudiando tranquilamente, hasta que apareció Technus y comenzó a dar un discurso sobre que iba a dominar toda la teconologia para dominar el mundo y bla-bla-bla pensaron Danny y Sam. Se voltearon a ver, asintieron, Danny se convirtió en fantasma mientras Sam sacaba el termo de la mochila.

Habia una gran batalla, Tecnhus golpeaba a Danny, y cuando este tenia oportunidad, le lanzaba rayos, pero no contaban con la prescencia de Skulker, que atrapo a Sam antes de que ella pudiera abrir el termo.

-¡Sam!- Grito Danny para golpear fuertemente a su atacante e ir por quien se llevaba a su amiga.

Tachnus choco contra un edificio de informática y aprovecho para agarrar algunos objetos y salir volando tras de Danny.

Sam trataba de abrir el termo pero Skulker dio un giro y se le resbalo de las manos. Luego vio un rayo verde y vio que Danny los seguía, y al parecer habia atrapado el termo y apunto hacia Skulker y este termino soltando a Sam cerca de un edificio, por lo cual ella no sufrió una larga caída, y acabo dentro del termo, y cuando fue a recoger a Sam, recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Tecnhus, y luego fue a acorralar a Sam hasta tenerla al borde del edificio.

Gracias al golpe, el termo cayo, y Danny quedo con pocas fuerzas, después Technus dijo:

-Tus ultimas palabras hacia tu novio.- Se refería a Sam. Danny, de las pocas fuerzas que tenia, termino convirtiéndose otra vez en humano.

-Si.- Dijo Sam sin hacer caso de que le habia dicho "tu novio"- Danny.- El nombrado volteo a verla.- Te amo.- Despues de eso, el fantasma la empujo y ella comenzó a caer.

_Levantate, levantate…_-Se decía el chico.- _Sam… _Te amo.- Se levanto convirtiendose de nuevo en fantasma, y mientras el villano reia malignamente, fue contra el y ambos comenzaron a caer, Technus parecía algo desconcertado por el golpe, y luego Danny volvió a golpearlo fuerte y esta vez, Technus quedo mas confundido.

Apresuradamente el chico fantasma volo mas rápido hacia donde estaba Sam y logro sostenerla segundos antes de que cayera al suelo. Se escucho un estruendo y vieron a Technus tendido en el suelo. Danny cogió el termo y lo dirigió hacia el villano, haciendo que este fuera dentro.

Sam estaba un poco despeinada, pero aun asi fue a abrazar al fantasma que le habia salvado la vida, aun asustada por la terrible caída.

-Sam.- Dijo el chico volviendo a su forma normal.- ¿En serio me amas?- La chica volteo a verlo extrañada.

-Si tontito, te amo.- Y ambos se fundieron en un beso que parecía eterno…

Los chicos se encontraban en, al parecer, la graduación. Jazz se encontraba en el podio dirigiendo unas palabras a los recién graduados.

-…Y asi, esperamos que tengan éxito en sus vidas, y que estén llenas de felicidad. Este es un logro, y será el ultimo que tengan. Les deseamos suerte.- Luego bajo, y se escucho una música que parecía de despedida. Todos arrojaron sus birretes al cielo y festejaron el salir de la escuela. En especial una feliz pareja atrapa fantasmas. El chico mas famoso de Amity Park, y la chica gotica que fue popular, gracias a un _instante mágico._

**Bueno, este fue mi one-shot dedicado a esta pareja, y espero que les haya gustado (no se describir escenas de pelea como se habran dado cuenta :p) que tengan un feliz dia, semana, mes, depende de cuando nos volvamos a leer jeje ^^**

**Kanelogui**


End file.
